It's All You
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: In the midst of trying to capture Red, the grunts had mistakenly gotten ahold of Gold instead. When it is decided that Gold would be the best replacement, the boy will have a hell of an unpleasant ride. YAOI! RedxGold WARNINGS: HINTS OF RAPE AND TORTURE!
1. Alighting The Ride

Hello! This is a new fic that had been developing rapidly in my mind after I've read Routine written by Life's-Black-Rose-Petal-Gilly. Even though the fic was short, it had an amount of substance which managed to wrap up a series in shortness. And I'm never the one who would turn down a good angst plot in my head.

WARNING: Take note that this will be a RedxGold fic whereby Red will be at the age of 19 while Gold at the age of 15. Also, there will be pedophilia involved.

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

><p>Ever since Gold had defeated Red at the mountain, the two had gotten closer towards each other. Or rather, that would be what Gold assumed because in the eyes of many, it was Gold who had gotten closer to Red. It was a one-sided situation or so to speak. But then again, who can really tell what Red was really thinking? He had never offered a opinion of what he thought of Gold even though the latter spoke plenty about the stoic trainer.<p>

As time flew by, Gold found himself attached to the older trainer. Normally, the feeling of having one of his friends going somewhere for a long period of time didn't affect him much as long as he knew that they would be fine. However, Gold just couldn't stop pondering about Red's welfare.

A lone man with merely a thin black shirt and jacket standing on top of the world's famed Mountain Silver known for its sheer coldness. Who wouldn't?

Everyday as per Green's suggestion, Gold would march onto the top of the Mountain and tried to convince Red to come back to ground. Soon, Gold found out he couldn't accomplish anything verbally and had to personally pull Red down by the hand by force. As to why Red didn't even bother to resist, no one would know.

Once they were back on ground, Gold would happily drag him to home whereby there is warmth. He had managed to purchase the cheapest apartment at Viridian City to keep in touch with Red and Green. More of the latter than the former in some cases. Even with Red's stoic expression throughout the whole time, Gold never let his bright and cheerful composition falter as he resumed to his usual nonsensical chattering even though Red wasn't giving much feedback.

Finally when it was nighttime, Gold pulled Red onto the bed while he took the couch. Again, Red didn't even respond to that decision. Gold gave a short 'good night' before closing the door behind him. That's when his facade started to give way as his eyes were downcast towards the floor in disappointment.

Maybe he wasn't good enough?

* * *

><p>Ever since that day where Gold brought Red home for the first time, every morning Gold would walk back up to his room and found an empty bed with the sheets and pillows unmoved from their positions. There was no sign of anyone even lying on it. Perhaps Red made the bed before he made his way back to Mountain Silver. Gold shook his head and chuckled, almost sadly, at the prospect. Red? No way.<p>

Almost everyday Gold would hike up the Mountain Silver once again to accompany Red while most of the time, he would drag Red down with him when the sky started to turn orange. And every time, despite Gold knowing what he would get, he would get up early in the morning to check if Red was at his room.

No one.

It was becoming a tedious routine. One which a ever changing person like Gold had trouble adapting to. However, Gold seemed to be determined to live through this routine because Red was involved. He was becoming an emotional attached puppy. The thought almost made him blanch. Who would enjoy an annoying and clingy puppy sticking onto someone like a leech? He was surprised Red hadn't called his Pokemon to ward him off his quiet and silent world.

Gold was just a crack in that peaceful paradise.

Even though he admitted to that fact, he remained unwavering in sticking with Red.

One day when Gold was about to climb back up to Mountain Silver as per normal, he noticed one of the citizens mentioned something about men in black suits patrolling Mountain Silver. Normally, it would not be much of a worry but Gold had a distinct feeling that those black suits the citizens mentioned related to something at the back of his mind. Unable to shake the feeling of unease off, he decided to delay his meeting with Red to investigate.

That's what had landed him at the Upper Mountainside of Mountain Silver, hiding behind a large rock while observing the said men in black suits.

"Man, this mountain is as tough as what people said," One of the men in black suit complained.

Gold tried to take a closer look and discovered a very familiar 'R' logo on the front of the men's shirts. Team Rocket.

The other grunt grunted, "Yeah but if we don't get back with the kid, the boss is going to have our throat."

"This is annoying. I don't get how someone could live up here," The first grunt cried out in distress. "But let's capture the kid before the boss calls us. We got to show that we're not completely worthless as grunts."

"Don't you think I knew that?" The female grunt snapped impatiently.

_Capture? Could they be talking about Red?_ Gold thought as he tried to process their conversation. If they were going for Red, it would be obvious that they would be no match for the renowned Pokemon Master. In any case, it would be wise to warn Red beforehand.

As Gold made a move to hike up to the summit, he didn't notice the twigs laid out on the floor by the grunts in any case there was an eavesdropper. For grunts, they were quite smart in ensuring their plans would not be foiled in any way.

"Who is there?" The grunt demanded and let out his Zubat to use supersonic at the eavesdropper.

"Argh!" Gold cried out and covered his ears in an attempt to block out the high pitched noise. When the noise faded away in a matter of seconds, he reached out to his pokeball to withdraw his Typlosion for a battle.

"Oh no you don't. Zubat, air slash!" The grunt ordered.

Before Gold could even think, a series of air slashes flew past his skin while tearing some of the skin off in slices accompanied by a gust of wind thrown in his way, almost ripping his body apart. He groaned when his body fell onto the soft snow like a ragdoll. He could hardly even breathe.

"Hey look," The female grunt called out as she motioned Gold. "Black hair, a cap and in red. Do you think it's the one the boss is looking for?"

"The boss never gave us a picture or a clearer description," One of the grunts grunted and squatted down beside the unconscious boy. "But he seemed to be the closest to what we're searching for. Plus, we just can't leave him out here now that he had heard what we've said. If chances are good, he may very well be the one we're looking for."

"Alright. I will report to the boss," The female grunt said and took out her phone. "The boss ordered us to bring the boy. Let's get a move on."

-x-

When Gold opened his eyes, he could only see a few shapes made out of blurry spots. It took awhile before his eyes were able to adjust to the brightness of the room and his surroundings gradually became sharpened. The room he was in was surrounded by pure white as there was a huge lighting equipment shining down harshly onto his face. No wonder his eyes took such a long time to adjust.

Another thing he noticed was that he couldn't get up when he tried to. Hell, he couldn't even move his hands and feet. His limbs felt as though they were bound to hard solid wall which in reality, was only a long metal table which he was lying on.

"The boy has awoken," One of the man in a white lab coat reported as he approaches.

"Wh-where am I?" Gold demanded in a hoarse voice. _Red… where is Red?_

As if the man was capable of telepathy, he spoke, "We were unfortunate that we couldn't find the one we were looking for but we are in urgent need of a subject. It would be most preferred to be the Pokemon Master but that requirement was abolished after you defeated him, Gold."

How did this man know his name?

"Weren't you listening? I asked, where am I?" Gold demanded once again after the burning feeling at his throat was washed away.

"I don't think there is a need for you to know," The man replied obnoxiously. "But I'm sure you would want to know of my name next. My name is simply known as Purge around here."

Gold narrowed his eyes and spat on Purge's face with hostility flashing warningly in his eyes. "I don't give anything to what you are. I just want to know where the heck am I and why are you keeping me here!" Gold seethed through gritted teethes as if he was a hissing cat baring its fangs.

Purge wiped the spit off his face with his sleeves with an undisturbed gaze in his ruby red eyes. "I told you that you don't have to know that. However, a disobedient child requires a punishment." He spoke in a calm tone and backhanded Gold in the face.

"Go to hell," Gold said through tightly clenched teeth as his face was forced to turn to the side by the impact.

"I expected you to be this stubborn," Purge remarked while a smirk was starting to form. He leant down and grasped Gold's cheeks with a hand. "At least this would be a fun experience for both of us. It would be my first time having someone such as yourself as my subject."

Gold glowered at him dangerously and tried to wrench himself free from the grasp. "I'm not going to be your subject. I'm not going to be your anything other than your worst enemy!"

"Unluckily for you, there is not much choice in the matter," He pointed out huskily as his face had gotten nearer towards Gold's face, making the boy disgusted that he could feel the breath tingling on his skin. "So I suggest you keep quiet and enjoy the time we will have," He suggested and silenced any protests Gold would have with his lips.

Gold's eyes widened in shock and disgust at the feeling of having Purge's slimy mouth rubbing against his own dry soft ones. He kept squirming against the bonds, trying with some hope to snap them apart so he could escape. But he couldn't. The bonds were too tight. He was trapped in his own position while Purge took advantage of him. He felt so pathetic that he couldn't even fight back against this man. It was humiliating.

"Ah, that was good," Purge remarked as he wiped off the excess saliva off his mouth.

"Die, you sick pervert," Gold cursed shakily as his body remained trembling at the unappetizing kiss.

"I'm sure that your will would be distinguished in the near future. I can assure you that this will not be the worst compared to what I have in mind for you, my little subject." Purge gave a smug look and injected some sort of liquid from a syringe he took out from the pocket of his labcoat.

Gold hissed at the feeling of a slight shock when the needle pierced through his skin causing his body to tense up before it relaxed too soon for comfort when the liquid was fully injected into his system. He could feel the numbness at the spot whereby it was injected spread throughout his whole body like a wildfire. His head was also starting to throb with indescribable pain before he was caught in the darkness's embrace and his body fell limp.

* * *

><p>I tried to transfer what I visualize into the fic as much as possible to make it an easier read for all of you. I hope that I wasn't going overboard with anything in the process. I'm still contemplating whether I should leave this fic to a rating of T or M since I have no plans in including smut in this fic. Only that there will be SMALL HINTS of it.<p>

Please review.


	2. That Important Thing

Here is Red's part for the story. At least some of the pointers below would be able to clear up some stuffs. It was tough trying to write dialogues whereby Red was included in the conversations without making it seemed as though he didn't exist but I tried to manage somehow ^^"

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

><p>Just one glance at Red and anyone would know that he was a man of very few words. Not only was the fact that he would usually utter only a syllable when someone tried to strike a conversation, his eyes showed nothing of the word 'communication' in them. He would always look blankly at whatever was ahead of him. Hardly anything that surrounded him would interest the stoic fellow except for very few exceptions.<p>

Green, Leaf and he had started their journey at the very same time. The three of them remained as close as good friends even though Red hardly talked to them. For some reason, the two of them had became accustomed to his silence and took note more of his actions instead. Although Red and Green didn't start off pretty well due to Green's arrogance, the latter's hard headed personality slowly mellowed after Red took away his Championship title. Green was, of course, peeved at first but began to accept the fact and moved on by taking the role of the Viridian City's gym leader.

Leaf, on the other hand, decided to stick around every now and then. Initially, she planned to go on a journey at the other regions but was called off after she heard that Red decided to glue himself to Mountain Silver for god knows what reason. Leaf almost wanted to nag at Green for not bringing their friend back but Green told her that it was best to leave Red as he is. It was no surprise that Leaf had developed a crush on Red over the time. She would frequently visit Red up at Mountain Silver while occasionally bumping into Gold who visited for the very same reason. However, she was the one who would leave the mountain earlier.

Despite the three of them started off similarly, Red was the one who had never gotten beaten during his journey. Not even Green, who had immediately challenged him into a battle when they had gotten their first Pokemon, could overpower him. Everyone thought of him as a battling prodigy.

It all changed when Gold came along.

The boy was no prodigy. In fact, a lot of people took note of Gold as an easy going and clumsy sixteen-year-old boy. He had times whereby he lost a battle and had times whereby he won. No one expected Red to belong to the latter category but Red, himself, didn't show any displeasure in that. Something Green had to commend him for.

After some time, Gold started to visit Red almost more frequently than Leaf herself. He would chatter the ears out of Red before deciding to drag him down the mountain by force. Although under normal circumstances whereby someone would've fought back, Red didn't. Because he wasn't normal. But that's not the main point.

However this time, Gold hadn't visited.

If it was only a day, no one would've worried. But Gold hadn't made his appearance known for a week now. It was starting to become worrisome for the people around Gold. But the expression of Red's face showed that he wouldn't care or he would've already forgotten that the boy named 'Gold' ever existed in his life.

But his best friend, Green, knew better.

"Red, have you seen Gold around?" Green's voice asked from the PokeGear Red was holding.

"No," he simply replied.

A noise of irritation could be made out from the other line. "Look, Gold's mom came over and told me that she couldn't get into contact with him. We tried visiting his place but there was no sign of him around for the past few days. When was the last time Gold came to find you?"

Red pondered for a moment before replying, "A week."

"And you never noticed Gold was missing?"

"…Yes."

Truth to be told, he did. But it was because Red thought that Gold had gotten tired of looking for him everyday. He thought that Gold had gotten bored of this tiresome routine they were playing. And honestly, Red wanted Gold to get out there and enjoy his life instead of having the unfortunate luck of sticking by boring ol' Red.

Green could only grumble in irritant at his best friend's behavior. Sure, he knew that Red wasn't that heartless to dismiss Gold as something unimportant. But the thing was that if Red truly wanted Gold out of his life just because the latter was being an annoyance, he wouldn't have put up with Gold everyday. Imagine Green's eyebrows rising up in surprise when Gold came over to his gym complaining how Red would leave before sunrise.

He wasn't surprised at the fact that Red left for Mountain Silver. It was that Red would even come down to the town at all.

"We think something might've happened to him. Sure, Gold could be as stupid as running around the region because he was simply bored," Red mentally wanted to object to the 'stupid' part before Green continued. "But he would've never left his PokeGear which is the only connection with his mom."

Red pondered at this fact before Green continued once again.

"And I've heard from some of the citizens that the men in black suits, which I can conclude that it was Team Rocket grunts, was seen patrolling around Mountain Silver again," Green reported. Now that really caught Red's attention. "I didn't tell you before because I knew that you would handle them no problem."

Thanks for the faith in him.

"I would've went up to Mountain Silver to look for any clues but I was told not to leave the gym incase Team Rocket decided to do something. And since you're conveniently up there being bored as usual, go look for Gold," Green finally finished and the call was disconnected before Red could say anything else.

* * *

><p>It didn't took Red long to finish fetching his stuffs and Pokeballs before trekking down the summit again. If Green was lying about it and the whole plot was to get Red to get back down for good, he would ask his Pikachu to shock the life out of his best friend and return up to the mountains. But Red knew that Green would hardly joke about someone's safety and this was why, Red finally managed to set his foot at the Upper side of the Mountain.<p>

So far, anything that could serve as a clue would be buried under the piling snow over the week.

He motioned to his partner on his shoulder to do a search on the ground with its nose. Pikachu had gotten accustomed to Gold's smell, which the small critter didn't like it one bit, and was able to sniff the ground with Gold's smell in his memory until it came to a spot.

"Pika, piii!" Pikachu called out as it pawed on the snow.

"Good boy," Red murmured as he knelt on a knee and started to dig on the spot.

It was Gold's PokeGear.

A series of possibilities flowed through his mind. Did Gold fall off the mountain while battling Team Rocket? No, if he did, his mother would've been contacted at the news a few days ago since the officers at the foot of the mountain patrolled often. Team Rocket patrolling at Mountain Silver. Gold coming up here to visit him.

Soon, everything started to piece together in Red's mind. What if Gold had came up here to look for him as usual, get caught up with Team Rocket in the process and somehow had gotten caught by them? Even though Gold had became a better trainer at Red after their battle, Team Rocket had lots of dirty tricks which they could make use of to get away without battling. Plus, Gold didn't have a Pikachu or any other Pokemon with him outside their Pokeball, to assist him before anything happened.

This was bad.

-x-

After Red discovered the PokeGear, he ordered Charizard to give him a ride to Viridian Gym whereby Green, Leaf and him would be meeting. They decided not to inform Gold's mother yet because they didn't want her to hyperventilate. Plus, with Gold in their hands, they knew better than to let the news out to the public and cops in fear of Team Rocket harming Gold because of the publicity. They would have to deal with it in secret.

"What do we do now…?" Leaf asked in worry with her arms crossed tightly below her chest.

"Our first priority is to find where Team Rocket is hiding Gold," Green concluded. "But it'll be as difficult as ever because of their location. No one could've spotted them. Even during our journeys, Red had to find them out by some sort of luck."

"…"

Green furrowed his eyebrows as if searching for a good plan to fish out Team Rocket while Leaf bit her lips in worry for the Johto and Kanto Champion. Red, on the other hand, looked the same as always with a passive look on his face, which screamed that he didn't give a damn.

Red turned his back and started to leave.

"Oi! Are you going to look for Gold on your own?" Green called out.

"Yes."

"But that's dangerous!" Leaf objected while her eyes clouded in worry, "Team Rocket might still be around the region looking for you. If you act alone, it would be one against a whole house of people. The odds are obviously against you."

Green grumbled, "What Leaf said was right. Red, we don't want another person to fall victim. I know you want to look for Gold as soon as possible but just rushing out there wouldn't change a thing. And if we lost you to Team Rocket, it would only make the situation worse."

"I won't," Red reassured firmly. He won't lose to Team Rocket.

"As much as I know how strong you are, you're still against people with handful of dirty tricks up their sleeves," Green pointed out and brought out a hand to silence any protests. "But as I've told you, I know how much you want to look for Gold. So the best thing to do is come up with a backup plan."

Leaf turned to Green incredulously, "You're actually letting Red to go out on his own?"

"I can't leave the gym and you still had to accompany Gold's mom. In addition, only three of us here knew about it," Green summarized before turning back to Red. "Give me Gold and your PokeGear for a moment. The lab had recently discovered a way to track someone down through an application. I'll download for you right away. After that, you can leave."

Red nodded and took off his PokeGear before handing them to Green.

"I'll be right back," Green informed as he took the PokeGears up to where his computer is.

When Green was out of sight, Leaf decided to face Red. "Are you sure you're going to do this by yourself?" Leaf asked and sighed when she got a nod from Red in response. "Well, I would've tried to stop you more but I'm worried about Gold myself. Just… promise me that you will be careful okay? And bring Gold back safely."

Red nodded again.

Leaf provided him with a sad smile before walking out of the gym to return to Gold's home. During this time, Red was left alone pondering about the subject in question while waiting patiently (On the outside at least) for Green to finish working on the PokeGear.

Even though could go overboard with his talking, Red had never expressed any dislike towards it. In fact, he somehow liked it when Gold talked. It was much better than him doing the talking at least and even if he did (Which he never did and would), Gold would overtake the conversation eventually. But for some reason, the sound of Gold's unwavering and strong voice made Red feel comfortable in the inside. As if he was provided music and Gold's voice was music to his ears.

And Gold was just that perfect crack in his hell.

However, even though Red could say that he liked Gold's company, he couldn't help but leave every morning after the day Gold brought him to his apartment. But during nighttime, he would walk down the stairs quietly and sit on the unoccupied space on the couch Gold was sleeping in. He wanted to be near the boy. Just having his scent on the bed wasn't enough to make him feel complete in the house. He often bit his lips while trying to understand why did his mind react this way during the night. But during when he was on Mountain Silver, he could easily clear those thoughts away by training. And for Gold's sake, he would prefer it that way.

Gold seemed to deserve something better outside. He was just fooled by himself to stick to Red. What could Red give him anyway? If Red even refused to give him his voice, surely he would be the last person that should disrupt Gold's world. His perfect, ever changing world.

"Here, I'm done," Green announced as he descended from the stairs and looked around. "Where is Leaf?"

"Left," Red simply replied.

Green shook his head and handed the PokeGear over to Red. "Wear one and put another one somewhere in your clothing. We can't have Team Rocket throwing both away. At least there is a chance whereby they found one, they won't bother to find the other."

Red nodded and put one on an easily spotted area while another in his hidden pocket inside his jacket. With that, he turned his back and walked before Green's voice stopped him again.

"Red," Green called out. "What is Gold to you?"

Red took some time, too long for Green, to response, "…Friend." He simply spoke monotonously and left the gym.

Green shook his head while smiling knowingly at his friend. After knowing Red for a long time, you'd get to know when he was lying or not. To be honest, when Gold had told him that Red stayed over night at his place, he already knew there was something there. If it were only merely friendship, Green or Leaf would've been able to make Red step one foot off the mountain without the other wrenching himself off their hold to walk back to the cave he lived in.

He couldn't help but feel that Gold had a special effect on Red. Something that Leaf didn't.

"Red, you are one lucky guy."

* * *

><p>That's all for today. I hope I'm making this fic going down the right way (As in, a smooth and flowing plot). Please review!<p> 


	3. This Time, I'm The One

Here is the third chapter of this fic xD I hadn't been updating because, as you can see, I have many other stories to update. Dx But I'll try and update individual fics more often. Sorry to keep you waiting!

**ChocolateFantasy: LOL! Thanks xD I'm even surprised myself at how I could do this at that time. :X**

**donthaveanacc: I'm glad that you loved it! And yep, I'm continuing this.**

**Creative Writer 2000: Nope, he doesn't. Not that soon at least. ^^ And yeah, I think Red is a real softie inside despite his eeriness xD It's just that he doesn't want to show it!**

**KTDLover: Thanks! And I will. ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

><p>Gold didn't know how many days had passed ever since he was captured by Team Rocket. Everyday was hell as he experienced torture one after another. Purge and the other participants were merciless and inflicted anything they could think of at the defenseless boy. Purge was just that determined to break Gold down at all cost and make him unable to stand back up on his fetes. To crush the confidence and cheerfulness that Gold was famous for among his friends. To make a change.<p>

Purge could be known as a mad scientist to those around him. He was known for his eccentric behavior in wanting to try new things. Although it wasn't for the better, it was what Team Rocket found their benefits in. He wanted to see and had a sadistic side within him that liked seeing someone writhing in pain in front of him. He liked a challenge which was way he didn't turn someone such as Gold away even though he wasn't in his initial plan.

Of course, there was more to it than just that.

"How are you feeling, my subject?" Purge asked as he squatted down beside the panting and naked boy.

"GO AWAY!" Gold screamed and started to attack the scientist.

Purge only gave a smug smirk as Gold's punches and kicks were not making any serious damage as they should be. He kicked the boy at his sides, ignoring his cry of pain and took a step towards him. Even after the rough 'training' the Champion of Kanto and Johto into obedience, Gold was still determined and stubborn to refuse him. The first few days were the toughest, as Gold would always find any small openings to slip away, although he was soon brought back before he could take a step outside.

The escapade, of course, didn't go unpunished. As a reward for Gold's efforts, Purge made him go through experiments which left red gashes across his body. His face, chest, waist, arms and legs were not spared. Whether the experiments were successful or not, it still had a negative effect on the boy.

"You're an interesting one, boy," Purge remarked and let out a laughter. "You can hold out even longer than the ones I brought in before. Good job! You have set yourself a record. But of course, this would not be the last program for today," he informed.

Gold shifted his head to glower at his predator and bit out, "Shut up and stay the hell away from me, asshole!"

"This is no way to speak to your master, boy," Purge chided.

"You are no master of mine! You're just an asshole who has no life!" Gold exclaimed angrily.

"Your views will soon change in future. Just look at you. You can hardly try and escape from here anymore," Purge pointed out before he continued, "The future will be for later. For now, I will just have to do something about your behavior."

Purge stepped forward once again and on instinct, Gold tried to push himself on the floor as far away from the mad scientist as possible. Purge ignored this sign of rejection and walked until Gold was trapped against the wall. He loved the look of fear across Gold's face at the realization and was gone almost as soon as it came only to be replaced by the same stubbornness he had. He knelt down on both of his legs and laid them at each of Gold's sides. Reaching out his hand, he grabbed Gold's cheeks in between the fingers and forced him forward roughly.

"You were so beautiful when you came. Look at you now," Purge commented as he ran his red eyes throughout the skin. "Full of flaws."

"Shut up, you," Gold gritted out as he tried to force back the threatening tears.

Purge acted as though he didn't listen and continued, "You're dirty and ugly. No one would want to have someone like you near them. Even I feel disgusted now."

Gold let out a hollow laugh at this. "Then why are you here now, you bastard?"

"To punish you. For being a sore eye," He replied and Gold froze at the words as he remembered. "You are a sore eye everywhere you go. Always disturbing those around you and trying to make them change themselves for you. That was selfish of you, was it not?"

"No… I'm not-"

"Even the one you thought that you're helping, you didn't care how he would feel and always forcing him to be there for your own desires."

Gold shook his head at the description. He didn't have the intention. All he wanted was to help the one he cared for to feel better. He wanted to save the person he unknowingly felt attracted to from loneliness. Loneliness wasn't a good thing. It was dark and eerie. Gold didn't like it himself and he wouldn't want anyone else to suffer from it. He was only trying to help… was he?

"You disrupted his peace. You turned his peace into some sort of joke. You are the wrong person to help him. He has someone else better but you just had to get in the way. You, my subject, is a sore eye,"

Silence.

"What you did wrong, you will be punished," Purge said in a sickening soothing tone as he stroked Gold's wet cheeks gently as the other hand slid down his side. "It is the only way for you to be forgiven."

* * *

><p>The following days after, Red had finished getting leads to the hideout. He had defeated every single Team Rocket members he had found and made them spill everything they knew. All he had to do was to utter a single syllable of 'Speak' and the quivering members would be on their knees singing for the Legendary Trainer. Pikachu also played a part by frightening them with it's electric shock. If Pikachu wasn't enough, then Red would have to use the rest of his team.<p>

He was nothing like before when all members he had encountered was by chance and he didn't cared much about them.

He had sent a message to Green regarding his discovery before shutting his PokeGear to cut off any connections. He couldn't have his PokeGear ringing when he was scouting the hideout, could he?

In the hideout, he was stealthy as a mouse. He would aim at a single Team Rocket member, pull him into a secluded place and have Pikachu shock the life out of him while Red forced him to reveal Gold's current location. It seemed as though most of the Team Rocket members weren't aware. Finally, Red had gotten the one he needed and discarded him into a corner before heading to where Gold is. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out softly as it pawed at the door. It seemed as though it could only sniff Gold's scent out from a range.

Red nodded and debated in his mind very quickly if he should check his surroundings and situation in the room before he went in or not. It was until he had confirmed that there was no one in sight, he quickly opened the door with the keycard he had swiped off from the last member and entered.

Inside, it was nothing more than a dim lighted room with hard stoned walls and floors. It was empty. Red looked around, trying to figure something out. Why wasn't Gold in here? Could it be that he was brought to another place at this time? Pikachu looked equally confused before something captured it's scent. Pikachu tugged on Red's pants and pointed outside. Red looked down at his partner and motioned for it to lead the way.

As Red descended down the stairs, a sound of clapping resounded throughout the area.

"Welcome, Champion. Or should I say, ex-champion?"

Red turned his eyes towards the source of the noise to see a figure having a lab coat draped over his casual outfit. In his hands, was a chain that was connected to a collar, which Red could finally see after they came in sight, attached onto Gold's neck. His hands were held behind his back by handcuffs and his legs were bound. It was Purge. He was dragging the naked boy across the floor, leaving faint trails of blood along with them. On the mad scientist face, was a smug smirk at seeing Red's turning furious expression. Although it was only a hint of change on his face, Purge seemed to know Red's facial patterns well.

"It had been a long time, my son," Purge greeted.

Red growled lowly and clenched his fists while glaring at the man he hated the most. The reason for his silence. The reason for his solitude. It was all in front of him right now and holding onto the one he had grown to cared for ever since he could remember. He wanted nothing more than to stab the man dead.

"Well, aren't you going to say something? Have you gone mute?"

"Don't," Red started out in a low, throaty deep voice, "Touch him."

"I'm not. I'm simply helping him to move," Purge pointed out with a smile. "Shouldn't you start thanking your father for finding him for you? Poor boy was left out all alone in the middle of the snow."

"Release. Now."

Purge chuckled at the ex-champion's stubbornness. It could match even Gold's. "I'm afraid I can't do what you requested," He informed as he watched Red's face became more frigid. "Hadn't you been taught well? What you want, you get it yourself."

"…"

Without a word, Pikachu stood in front of Red as its cheeks cackled with electricity as if understanding the outcome of the conversation. Purge, in return, called out his Pokemon for the battle. A Weavile. The two battled shortly and victory was awarded to Pikachu. After training in Mountain Silver for a long time, engaging a battle with a Weavile was not something new to him. Purge seemed to be too accepting of this fact and conceded defeat.

"Alright, you won your boy," Purge declared.

Red narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him.

"Don't think I'm gone just yet. This is merely part of the experiment," Purge said as he looked down at Gold with a smirk.

After beating Gold down into a stage to his satisfactory, Purge was very interested in how his son would deal with a broken boy. A boy which he obviously seemed to care more than Red would've allowed. And even more so, he wanted to see how Red and Gold would struggle with their lives now. Yes, he would be watching over both of them and strike only when the time is right.

"You won't," Red spoke as Pikachu's cheeks cackled with electricity once more.

Purge snickered in amusement and called out his Alakazam. "I didn't train my son to become such a fine man while being a failure myself," he spoke as he grinned and allowed Alakazam to teleport him far away.

When there was no sign of Purge, Red made his way where Gold laid and lifted him up in his arms. It was clear that Gold had been through a lot judging by the condition of his body. Red had a feeling that what he was seeing was not all that there was. However, despite his current condition, Gold was sleeping soundly and peacefully as though he had been sedated. It was also partly a good thing since Red could bring him back to Viridian City without much trouble.

After removing the collar and handcuffs, he called out his Charizard and ordered it to fly them back.

This time, Red realized, he is the one bringing Gold home.

* * *

><p>There is not much action in here since I am not very good at writing battle scenes. The reason why this rescue arc was short was because I'm saving up what I have in mind for future chapters! Please review!<p> 


	4. Cracks Turned Visible

Here is another chapter up! Sorry that it took so long! XD

**KTDLover: Haha, I don't know if anyone else expected this. And thank you!**

**The Doomsday Architect: Thank you! Your review really made me smile. For me, I feel that angst makes gives me a pump of adrenaline. Right, rape is definitely not fun and should be nothing to joke about, I feel that it was the turmoil that someone has to go through that makes me have that kind of pained tug. I don't know how to say it properly xD I will be updating this fic as quickly as possible! ^^ I don't plan on giving this up yet.**

**actobacter: Thank you and hope you liked the new chapter!**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

><p>When they had finally returned to Viridian City, Red immediately brought Gold to the hospital. Green and another person rushed to the hospital after Red called, confirming their arrival. Meanwhile, Red waited outside until the doctor came out with the results. Gold had been injected with foreign chemicals and his body was reacted badly to it. In addition, there was signs of mental scarring above physical ones as they showed signs of torture and rape. Just the words made Red's blood boil despite his current calm demeanor. After awhile, Green and the other person arrived at the hospital.<p>

It was Silver. After Gold had attained the title of Championship, Silver didn't stop his travels. He had met up with Gold by coincidence sometimes and even travelled together for little bits of time. It was Gold who had insisted Silver to travel with him seeing how the both of them lacked human companion. Although Silver could be seen as a jerk, he, too, could feel lonely. And Gold didn't keep him apart from other people because of that.

They had once travelled to Viridian City before parting ways. Gold was the first to battle Green before Silver would battle the final gym leader the next day. Gold had bided Silver a warm goodbye and good luck but Silver acted as though he didn't care. But the both of them knew better.

During the whole scenario, Green found Silver having some of his past traits. A trainer who was so fixated in becoming the strongest and was willing to disregard anything around them in order to obtain their goals. In the end, both of them realized that their goals only strayed them from what was truly worth living for. Because of that, Green accepted Silver to become his apprentice. Well, it was Green who proposed it since he knew that Silver himself understood that he couldn't defeat Gold in that current state. It took awhile but the red headed trainer finally accepted the proposal.

"How was he?" Green asked as he entered the room.

"…" Red handed the clipboard containing the information over to him wordlessly.

Green and Silver frowned as they scanned through the contents on the paper. It was of a messy writing but it could be made out somehow. Their eyes slowly widened in shock as their eyes passed different columns before Green's grip on the clipboard became too tight for comfort. It was absurd. Why would Team Rocket start to harm humans as well? Had they finally lost what they had left in their minds before?

"This is shit," Green cursed as he slammed the clipboard onto the table.

Silver went to sit on the spot at Gold's side without a word. "What do we do now?" He asked as Red and Green turned to him in confusion. Silver really wondered if he was the only smart one in the room. "Gold. What do we do? Should we inform his parents?"

"Damn, I didn't think about that," Green cursed again as Red looked as though he had just realized the fact.

Silver folded his arms and eyed the both of them. "Even if we don't tell, we couldn't hide the fact from her for long. If we tell her about Gold's condition, we don't know how she would react," Silver pointed out before giving out a sigh. "Not that I would know anyway."

Green looked at him in understanding and sympathy. Silver hadn't been with his parents ever since he was only three. "Right. Now that Gold was back safely," he pointed out as he winced slightly at his words. "We should worry more about the people around him. Do you think we should inform?"

"…No," Red replied and refused to say anything else.

"At the worst case scenario, Gold's mother may not let Gold out anymore. Plus, according to what you said, Gold will definitely be targeted again in future. And I don't think Gold's mother should be involved in it," Green remarked.

"Then we should stay around Gold and protect him?" Silver asked.

Green nodded and spoke, "Yes. That would be the best for now. It'd be wise not to get too many people involved in this. Especially with the polices, you've seen how laid back they are," Green spat in disgust. "The three of us will keep an eye on Gold unless you would prefer to return up to Mountain Silver?" Green looked at Red with a questioning look.

To Green's pleasure, Red shook his head.

"Good," Green let out with a nod before continuing, "As for how we will go about doing it, let's wait until Gold has woken up. Since the doctor had confirmed that he was mentally tortured too, we can't be sure that we can take care of Gold as though we're taking care a child."

Red and Silver nodded in agreement.

"Let's just give Gold some space for now," Silver proposed. "We'll take turns to look after him. Or does Red prefer to do it throughout while we wait outside?"

"I will," Red responded and pulled down his cap a little bit.

"Okay, we will be outside then. Just holler if you need anything," Green informed before bringing Silver out of the room.

After the two was gone, Red shifted his gaze over to the sleeping boy. His face had some red gashes running over some parts of his skin. But the peaceful sleeping face Gold had at the moment was beautiful. It was as though it was no difference from how he usually slept. If anything, Red would rather Gold to maintain this peace if what Gold would wake up to was hell. He didn't liked the thought of him suffering. Even if he means for him to become forever unrequited, Red secretly wished Gold would never drop into that hellhole ever again.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Gold finally regained his conscious. His eyes opened slowly before shutting it tightly in an attempt to block out the blinding light. After awhile, he started to slowly open them once again to get used to it. He found himself on a bed for once and what surrounded him was white in color. His breathing was pained as every part of his body ached in soreness. His eyes finally shifted to the person sitting on the chair right at the other end of the bed.<p>

Red eyes.

Gold's eyes widened in fear and horror before he started to scream.

The door flew opened immediately and Green immediately rushed in followed by Silver. "Damn! I know I told you to holler for me if you need anything but you need to remember that this is a hospital," he hissed softly before taking note of the situation.

Silver shook his head at Green and closed the door to block out the sound from the inside.

"Gold? What's wrong?" Green walked swiftly over to the side of the bed and collected the boy into his arms while rubbing his back soothingly before looking over to the slightly shocked Red. "Oi, what did you do to him?"

Red shook his head.

"Don't be dense. Red already told us that the one who was holding onto Gold was his father. Do I need to remind you of genes?" Silver said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for asking," Green muttered with the same tone of sarcasm before returning his attention back to the wailing boy. "Shhh, it's alright. It's only Red. You know? The idiot who you like to risk your life by marching up Mountain Silver and drag his carcass back? Red," Green reminded softly.

"R-Red…?" Gold uttered with a very hoarse voice and shifted his eyes over to him. "Red…"

Red nodded and walked towards Gold silently. After finally realizing who was he screaming at, Gold blushed softly and let go of Green before hugging the silent trainer when he got near. He wrapped is arms around Red's waist and rested his cheek against his chest as his breathing became calmer. Red didn't move as he allowed Gold to remain this way until Silver decided to break the silence.

"Obviously, I am already forgotten."

Gold jumped slightly at the voice and finally took notice of his red headed rival. "S-Silver! I-I didn't see you there," Gold admitted sheepishly.

"Of course you didn't. You were too busy," Silver pointed out with a smirk.

After realizing what Silver meant, Gold quickly released Red from his hold and uttered out an apology. Red was only slightly disappointed at the lack of contact but stepped back a little bit nonetheless and gave Silver a silent thanks for trying to ease the tension. At least Gold wouldn't have to concentrate on what Red didn't want him to now.

"Heard you managed to defeat the Champion of Kanto," Silver started and motioned to Red at the mention. "I didn't follow you though."

"I see. Why not?" He asked.

"Green," Silver stared at Green from the corner of his eyes, "_made _me his apprentice."

Green frowned at the tone. "You sound as though it was a bad thing."

"It wasn't exactly paradise."

"Ungrateful brat."

"Nosey old man."

"I'm only four years older than you!" Green exclaimed.

Silver shrugged at the claim and smirked at him. "Still older, nonetheless," he remarked.

Gold laughed softly at their bickering before drawing his legs to himself. Ever since he woke up, his eyes had a hint of lost in them despite Silver's attempt to distract him. Gold didn't know Silver's intention, of course, since his mind hadn't left that incident at all. It was evident in his slightly shaking form and quivering lips as the memories started to come back to him slowly. His eyes were downcast as he fidgeted with his fingers. Red could feel Gold slowly losing his old self which he regained for very short moment.

"Well," Green glanced between Gold and Red. "We'll leave the two of you alone."

"You don't have to speak for me," Silver muttered and swatted Green's hand away when the other brought his hand down to pat his hair.

"Shut up, brat. We have training to do," Green informed and pulled Silver out of the room despite the protests before giving Red an encouraging look.

The room soon became silent. Was Green being an idiot? He should know very well what Red was something close to being called mute. And Gold, in his condition, didn't look as though he could talk normally. A look at Gold, anyone could see that he was on the verge of breaking down but was holding it in with everything he had got. Red didn't know how to comfort or make Gold feel better. Green and Silver were much more suited at the task.

"H-How have you been?" Gold asked, in an attempt to lighten up despite his current state.

"Good," Red merely replied.

"I-I see," Gold murmured and glanced away before the room fell into silence once again.

Red leaned down slightly and brush away a single tear that Gold had failed to held back, making the other flinch and back away from him. Red quickly withdrew his hand and muttered an apology as he looked away. Gold looked down, shaking his head as if saying that the other need not apologize before slowly lying back onto the bed and bringing the blanket over him till his above his nose.

"Tired?"

Gold nodded silently and closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep.

"Sleep," Red murmured as he took the place where Silver had sat on the bed, watching over Gold.

It didn't take long for Gold to finally heed Red's advice as his conscious was slowly lost to another peaceful sleep. Gold had showed signs of his old self but it would soon start to go away as soon as it came. Red didn't know what was the worst Gold could become but he didn't want him to be let out of his sight again.

* * *

><p>Did I make Red too OOC? Please tell me if I did and I will make the appropriate corrections! Writing Red out is fairly difficult since I have to keep his dialogues at a minimum while getting his thoughts through the characters to make this an easier read. Please review!<p> 


	5. Red's Dilemma

I'm really sorry for the late update! I was really busy and fanfiction doesn't seem to allow me to log in yesterday. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy this chapter as well and I'm really thankful for the support given!

**Creative Writer 2000: Thank you! I really have to try getting Red's dialogues a minimum while putting his thoughts and feelings into a non-dialogue paragraphs since he's really a hard to read. xD**

**EmeraldHeart12: Huh? The fourth wasn't the last chapter. xD This story is going to go for a long way.**

**The Doomsday Architect: LOL! That scene is kind of disturbing though considering that it IS Red xD Don't worry, I wont make him sing. Haha!**

**Roith and Lorette: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you liked how I portrayed Red since he is really a difficult character to write. Although his character is really captivating at the same time.**

**nekojen9: That's why Red is such a difficult character to write. xD**

**KTDLover: Like how when they patrol at night then ends up challenging an innocent trainer because they thought that people who walks around at night are suspicious? YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH... And thank you so much! I will keep my best to keep their personalities in check.**

**PsychicSkitty: Thank you! ^^**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON**

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Gold was finally deemed ready to be discharged from the hospital. Neither of them liked the place. It was too white and it reeks of medicine, something that Gold had to live with ever since he was brought to Purge. Red knew it, he had been there before anyway, and would take Gold out of the room silently every chance he got. The doctors were strict in having their patient to rest in bed. Although that was true, Red was preventing Gold from staying in the place whereby he was tortured into this state.<p>

During the time, Gold would sometimes go into a rampage. He would kick and scream at anyone around him. Luckily for the fact that Red was stronger, he was able to pin the boy down with ease although he was hoping he hadn't hurt Gold in the process. There were also times when Gold would successfully land his hits on Red but the older boy didn't complain at all and took it until he was able to find an opening to stop him. Or at least, gave the doctors enough time to put Gold to sleep.

After his rampage, Gold wouldn't have any recollections of it. Which was good since Red didn't want him to feel any more guilty than he should but became difficult when Gold asked about his injuries. It was thankful that Red had always been 'mute' and Gold quickly dropped it when he didn't answer.

Green and Silver made their visits as well. They had been there at some times when Gold rampaged and help to subdue him. Although they felt that they weren't helping much, one thing was that Gold would always hide behind Green whenever he woke up thinking that Red was Purge again. Red didn't like it at all but couldn't find himself blaming Gold. It wasn't his fault that he resembles a little bit like his own father.

To Gold's relief, they were finally at his apartment again. As stated, he hated the hospital now. Although the place first seemed foreign when he stepped it, the sense of familiarity and home soon overtook him. He was quick to head to his bedroom while Red left the bags on the couch, reminding himself to pack later on. If Gold never had the habit of tidying things before, the chances of him doing it now was absolutely zero. For now, Red had to find something for Gold to eat.

"Chu…" Pikachu whined when it took a sniff of the refrigerator, only to be greeted by a scent of rottenness.

Looks like cooking was out of option then.

Going for the next alternative, Red took out his PokeGear and left a message for Green to pick up some food for them. Red wasn't the kind to go for groceries shopping but he would have to deal with it tomorrow. Usually, it was Gold who did it but Red reckoned that the fragile boy could do chores for now.

Speaking of Gold, Red wondered how was he doing now.

He followed the direction Gold was headed to, his room, and opened the door to find the boy deep lost in thought. Gold was sitting on his bed and looking down at his feet. The unusual silence of the normally hyperactive Champion was really worrying. Red was not used to it. Even though they say thinking quietly was good for the soul, Red knew that it was serious trouble when Gold started to pick up on that.

Walking over to the bed, he settled down onto the edge and successfully shook the wondering boy back.

"Oh Red," Gold spoke too soft for Red's liking. "Um… do you need anything?"

Red shook his head.

"Are you going back to Mountain Silver again?"

Frowning this time, Red shook his head again.

"You should," Gold suggested before flinching at the gaze. "I-it's not like I don't want you here or anything. I-It's just that I don't want to be a way of your training. You know… since you're still considered very strong, you would want to train more, right?"

Red looked away with the same frown plastered on his face. Usually, Gold would be dragging Red from Mountain Silver and blabbered about how he shouldn't risk his life up on that crazy place. And right now everything seemed reversed. It was as though Gold didn't want him to be around. Even in the hospital before, Gold tried not to interact with him. Even though Gold did start some conversations after feeling guilty, Red could still feel that Gold didn't want to talk to him while he conversed fine with Green or Silver.

It hurts but Red was good at not showing his feelings.

When Gold started to regret what he said, his eyes shifted around nervously while having a look of unease on his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Red, of course, and it prompted the ex-champion to take Gold's hand. It resulted a flinch from the boy and quickly retracted his own hand but soon found his hand covered by Red's again. This time, Gold was unable to pull back while Red had gotten closer and staring at him. The look in his eyes was urging Gold to tell him whatever was bottled up. Something that Gold didn't like to do right now. It was unnerving and it scared him how Red had this kind of effect on him. It was the same as Purge.

"R-Red…" Gold murmured, half calling out to the boy and half convincing himself that it wasn't the man whom he feared.

Red remained silent as his grip grew tighter.

"R-Red, you're hurting me," Gold pointed out while trying to get his hand free.

If anything, his grip grew tighter. The way those intense red eyes bore into Gold's own ones was starting to scare him.

"S-Stop!"

It was then when the doorbell rang, Red realized what he was doing and immediately retracted his hand. He watched as Gold quickly pulled his own hand against his chest and rubbing on the spot whereby Red had gripped onto. He didn't realize he was being too forceful and had hurt Gold in the process. It was weird. It was never Red's nature to be this… rough. He was never like that. His mom always said he was either gentle or firm.

At least ever since some time after the first time he was challenged by Gold.

As much as Red would like to deny it, he has his father's thirst for battle trait. Ever since he started his journey, he had this desire to grow stronger and stronger. The strongest of all. He didn't care for anything that had gotten in his way. Not even the arrogant Green at that time or Team Rocket. He would defeat anyone that challenged him or got in his way and had never lost to any one of them. He even managed to beat the Elite Four in a row in a single try.

After that, he went to Mountain Silver after collecting all sixteen badges to become even stronger. Although he was recognized as the Champion of two regions, he felt that it wasn't enough. And it was impossible to stop that urge to train more. Any challengers who managed to make it to the summit were mercilessly defeated by his overpowering Pokemon.

Until Gold came by.

Gold didn't beat him in his first try. Not the second nor the third.

But what had intrigued him was how persistent this boy was. He came back up to the summit every week with his growing team. He wouldn't stop challenging him until he had successfully defeated Red even if it was only by a silver lining. And even after that, he still came back up to see him. At first Red thought that he wanted another challenge but he didn't expect Gold to start talking to him and brought him to his apartment.

Because most of the trainers sneered and left him after they were defeated.

"HEY RED! ARE YOU THERE OR NOT?" Green's loud voice bellowed and successfully snapped them out of their daze.

Red quickly got off the bed silently and headed out of the room to greet their guests, leaving Gold on the bed. Gold looked down as his hands clenched tightly on the blanket. Why couldn't he just calm the hell down? Why was he suddenly getting so frightened of Red? He shouldn't be frightened. He liked Red. He was nothing like… him. Red was much more kinder and gentle than that bastard could ever be. So why was he…

And then the tears Gold had been holding back ever since he woke up started to make their way down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>It was lucky Green stopped knocking once he heard the doorknob open or else he would've smacked his fist right across Red's face. He would've been quite happy with the result though but Red probably wouldn't. And Silver would just watch in amusement when Red punches Green back. But sadly or luckily, it never happened so they just made their way into the kitchen with food in their hands. Aren't they just the best of friends ever?<p>

"We got you some grubs since you would be too lazy to get your ass off the house to do it," Green supplied and placed the bags on the table.

Yes, best friends forever.

"We bought fried noodles. Get Gold down now," Silver ordered as he took out the packaging.

Best friends… indeed.

Upon Red's lack of movement, Green looked over his best friend in curiousity. The guy was looking down on the floor with a solemn look on his face (Not that it was any different from his usual expression but Green could tell). And what came instantly into Green's mind was that shit must have happened and it was Red's fault. One, Gold could insult people with his lack of thinking but he was obviously in no condition to do that. Two, Red IS acting like the one who caused it.

"What did you do again?" Green asked with an impatient sigh.

Red looked up at him with his blank face.

"Look, if you don't tell me what's wrong. How am I supposed to help? I'm not psychic," Green pointed out with a hint of irony.

Still no response.

"Whatever," Green finally said after a few seconds of silence and rolled his eyes. "You will still have to go up and get Gold. You're not the best person to ask to do anything that doesn't involves battling or training. Just get him down then we will discuss this. Get going," Green commanded.

Why must Red listen to him anyway?

Right, because they are best friends. And the look Silver was giving him wasn't exactly giving him an option to choose. It was a two on one situation that didn't involve Pokemon battles. Reluctantly, Red made his way up to the bedroom. All he had to do was to say 'Dinner' and Gold would be marching down the stairs with him.

Sadly, life wasn't this easy.

* * *

><p>Red opened the door to the room and stepped in. On the bed, he could see Gold still sitting on that very same spot with his head bowed. It made Red want to get back down to the kitchen even more after knowing that he was the cause of Gold's hurt. What were Green and Silver thinking? Gold probably wouldn't want to see him again after how harsh he acted towards the fragile boy. He would be frightening the wits out of the poor boy just with his presence.<p>

Walking to the bed slowly, he stopped beside Gold and was now able to hear the soft sobbing noise.

What?

Red tilted Gold's chin up with his index finger, effectively making the smaller boy jump at the sudden movement. He observed the tear stained cheeks and widened red swollen eyes with guilt tugging onto him in his chest. Had he made Gold cry? Sure, there was always the possibility of Gold becoming more emotional due to the scars he had gotten. But it was the first time Red had seen Gold cried. Partly it was because Gold had always tried to put up a cheerful front with him.

After some time of silence, Red moved in to place his lips on the tip of Gold's nose and pulled the other in by wrapping his arms around Gold's shoulder. The smaller boy's eyes widened in surprise at the action while a huge blush spread across his face. This was his crush, for god's sake.

"I'm sorry…" Red apologized.

"R-Red…" Gold stuttered and glanced up at him, locking gazes with the other's red eyes. "I…" Gold murmured and moved his hands up to his shirt and grasped onto it and leaned a little bit closer against his chest.

"Did I scare you?"

Gold shook his head and looked at him with honest eyes. "N-No… I'm just afraid that I made you upset," he admitted.

"I wasn't upset," Red pointed out quietly. "It was my fault for being too…" Red fumbled in his mind with word that he could use for his behavior, "…harsh."

"You weren't," Gold reassured while letting out a sigh of relief.

At least the both of them had resolved their internal issue now. Gold was afraid that he had made Red upset or mad and would cause the other to avoid him. Or worse, didn't want him to be in his presence. It immediately reminded him of what Purge had said to him. That Red had never wanted Gold to be around because he was too annoying and constantly poking into his business whereby he shouldn't stick his nose into. The lies that were fed to his brain had caused him to become more conscious of Red's feelings.

Red didn't want Gold to leave. Even though how much he showed it through his actions, he secretly didn't want his time with the smaller boy to end. Unknown to Gold himself, he had helped him become free of the monster he had been. A monster that lived in the shadows of his impudent father. He was what caused the trainers to scorn at him with a hateful look after each merciless battle. That caused him to never want to step foot on the place of civilization where he really belonged.

The both of them needed each other. Like how Gold needed Red to protect him and likewise, how Red needed Gold to make sure he wouldn't stray off again.

Slurp.

The both boys quickly turned their heads to the sound of slurping noise to find Green and Silver leaning against the frames of the door, looking very amused while eating their noodles. It was as though they were watching a movie film and Silver was starting to get sick. Green gave them a smug grin while giving Red a thumbs up for his so-called achievement. For what exactly? Only Red knows and he didn't like the implication Green, of all people, was giving.

Because the pillow was flung and collided to Green's head really hurt.

* * *

><p>I can feel some romance budding now~ Although it wont be that quick till they kiss (Or maybe not. Hohoho) Please review!<p> 


End file.
